Elements: Pre-Klaine
by CrazedLunatic
Summary: This is the first of three stories to make it easier to read and follow the drabbles revolving around my WBUCT/LTC-verse. This first story is all drabbles written before Kurt and Blaine are in an official relationship. Please note they likely will NOT be in chronological order.
1. Notes

To make it easier for people to read the drabbles and find ones they may want to reread, I am separating them into 3 story timelines (although the drabbles themselves may not necessarily be in order). This one will contain Klaine meeting up through Original Song when they become an official couple.

The drabbles are often times prompted and, therefore, written out of order. Also note some are AU and will not take place in the actual story. On top of this, I write drabbles before some things happen and by the time they make it into the story, they will happen at a different point than originally planned.

The drabble story order as of now will be: Pre-Klaine, Klaine (from when they become official to when they become parents), and then Klaine babies.

I will get these re-posted as I can but most are on the "master story" Elements.

**If you have any prompts, feel free to leave a review with it, send a message on FFN, or even send it via Tumblr which is where I get them all now. I don't get to them right away, but I keep a master list and work off of it when I want to write but not necessarily on the actual story.**


	2. Baby Klaine: Kurt's Mailman Incident

"No wanna take the medicine."

"We'll you've got to, kiddo. If your mom comes home from Grandma's this weekend and you're sick, she'll kill me."

Three year old Kurt's eyes widened in horror.

"Not really!" Burt said quickly.

Kurt's lip began to tremble.

"This is why your mother is the better one to deal with you being sick." Burt sighed and held out the cup of cough syrup again. "C'mon, Kurt. We'll take this medicine and then watch some television."

Kurt glared, sticking his thumb in his mouth.

"No sucking your thumb." Burt pulled Kurt's tiny hand down from his mouth gently. "Mommy will kill me if you start that up again while she's gone too."

"No wanna take the medicine." Kurt said very slowly and clearly.

"And I didn't want to have to take off of work but sometimes we have to do stuff we don't want to. It's called being a big boy." Burt said, also very slowly and clearly. "Take the medicine."

"No!" Kurt climbed off of the couch and stamped his little foot.

"Kurt Elijah Hummel…" Burt said, pointing to the couch. "You are sick. Lie down and take your medicine."

"I'm a baby!" Kurt protested. "No medicine!"

"Yes medicine." Burt sighed and picked him up.

"NO NO NO NO NO!" Kurt wailed, flailing his arms and legs. "WANT MOMMY! WANT MOMMY!"

"Mommy is out of the state right now." Burt said. "Calm down, Kurt."

"NOOOOOO!" Kurt wailed, tears streaming down his face.

"You're going to make yourself sicker." Burt said, setting Kurt against the back of the seat and covering him with his pale green blanket.

"I-I-I'm a b-b-baaaby!" Kurt cried.

"Alright, alright. You're a baby." Burt agreed. "But babies still have to take medicine when they're sick."

Kurt sniffled and rubbed his eye with his little fist. "No wanna."

"I'll give you ice cream after."

"No wanna." Kurt shook his head.

"Cheesecake? There's still one piece left."

"That's Daddy's piece." Kurt's blue eyes widened.

"Daddy is letting you have it."

Kurt's eyes lit up.

"But only if you take your medicine so you can feel better."

Kurt crawled to the edge of the couch, picked the little cup of medicine up off of the end table, and gulped the cough syrup down. "Cheesecake!"

"Good job!" Burt said, looking proud of himself. "I'll be right back."

…

"I don't know what's going on, Elizabeth! I gave him the cough syrup and cheesecake and he's literally bouncing off of the walls!" Burt rambled into his phone. "I've never seen him like this before."

"He's probably having an allergic reaction to the medicine and the cheesecake is making it worse." Elizabeth said calmly. "Try to get him to sit down."

"Kurt, come he—he's acting like a dog again, Liz. Why is he acting like a dog again?" Burt asked.

His wife burst into laughter.

"Kurt, no… Kurt… it's just the mailman… Kurt… Kurt! What are you doing? Get inside!" Burt sighed heavily. "I've got to go."

"Bye, I love you!"

"Love you too." Burt rushed outside in time to see Kurt growl at the mailman and latch onto his leg… with his teeth.

"OW!" The mailman yelped, looking down.

"Oh my God. I am so sorry." Burt ran over, scooping Kurt up.

"Is he one of those feral children?" The man snapped, glaring.

"No. He's just medicated." Burt snapped right back, grabbing the mail from him. He turned and walked towards their house. "Growl louder, Kurt. I don't think he can hear you."

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"


	3. Toddler Blaine and Alex Grocery Shopping

"I want dat one!"

"Alright."

"And dat one, Alex!"

"Okay."

"Dat onnnnne!" Blaine whined, grabbing at Alex's arm. "Not da blue one!"

"Which one? The green one?"

"Uh huh." Blaine nodded and stuck his thumb in his mouth, kicking his legs back and forth. "Hello!" he squealed at a young girl walking by, who laughed and waved at him. Blaine sat up a little straighter and grinned.

"Alright, you little flirt." Alex laughed, ruffling Blaine's dark curls. "Are you ready to check out?"

"I wants a toy, Alex! Toy, toy, toy! Tooooy!" Blaine pulled his legs through the basket and attempted to stand.

"Okay, okay, if you stop trying to stand, I'll get you a toy." Alex promised. "Sit on your butt."

"Dats a funny word. Butt butt butt." Blaine said, rocking side to side. "Can I gets a toy?"

"Most kids my age could use a younger brother your age to get girls. You, however, would scare them away." Alex teased.

"Daddy says that I'm gon' be a lady killer. But I don't wanna kill ladies." Blaine said very seriously. "I don't even like ladies. Only momma. But I don't wanna kill her either."

"Well I think momma likes you too." Alex said, ruffling Blaine's hair again. "Wanna know a secret?"

"No." Blaine chirped, standing and turning in his seat. "It's a booooooy! I like boys! Can he be my friend?"

"Maybe he can be your friend next time." Alex turned Blaine around. "On your butt or you don't get a toy."

"Dats a funny word. Butt butt butt." Blaine said again as he plopped down. "What's a see-cret, Alex?"

"Something you can't tell _anybody _else." Alex said very seriously. "I'm going to Italy."

"Can I go?" Blaine giggled.

"I don't think momma would like that so much. And wouldn't you miss momma?"

"I would miss momma. I love momma." Blaine nodded. "I would be very sad without my momma."

"Momma loves you too, kiddo."

"When you going to come back?" Blaine tilted his head.

"I dunno, Blaine." Alex said. "Maybe for Christmas."

"Can I go then? I'll miss you." Blaine leaned forward, nuzzling Alex's arm.

"I think you need to stay with momma and daddy." Alex repeated. "But I'll miss you too, little man. Which toy do you want?"

"That one!" Blaine said, pointing at a pink power ranger.

"What about the blue or red one?" Alex asked. "Did you see them?"

"I like pink." Blaine said slowly. "I wants the pink one."

"Alright." Alex blinked, watching Blaine very closely, before grabbing it. "But maybe let's get a red one too and you can hide the pink one from Daddy, alright?"

Blaine hugged the pink power ranger. "Thank you! I love you!"

"I love you too and you're very welcome." Alex said, turning and heading to the checkout lane.

"Hiiii!" Blaine said, waving at a woman in front of them.

"Hi there, cutie pie!" The woman smiled and waved back.

"Hiiii!" Blaine giggled to the cashier who still managed to wave while ringing up the woman.

"Shh, Blaine." Alex laughed.

"Grandma says I has to be friendly with people so they'll like me." Blaine said cheerfully, waving energetically at a large man who just blinked at him and looked away. Blaine's jaw dropped and he looked at Alex, mortified.

"It's okay." Alex said, ruffling his dark curls. "Just play with your power rangers."

"The red one is stupid. Pink is my favorite." Blaine scowled. "Hey, mister! Mister, you're a meanieface!"

"Oh my God." Alex said, feeling the color from his face drain. "Blaine, are you trying to get us killed?"

"Listen to me!" Blaine whined, kicking his legs. "You are very rude! My Daddy says you have to listen to people when they talk and does what they say! You isn't listening!"

The man stared ahead, completely ignoring little Blaine.

"You're an asshole!"

Every adult within hearing distance, including the large man, looked at Alex.

"What did your little brat call me?" The man asked.

"An asshole." Blaine said in a sweet voice, clearly thrilled that the man was talking to him. "How are you today?"

"Blaine, please, just stop talking." Alex hissed.

The man glared at Blaine. "Watch your mouth, kid."

"I did wash my teeth this morning and last night. With a toothbrush. 'Cause it's proper and little boys are proper." Blaine said.

"Do little boys also have pink dolls?" The man asked.

"You're a very mean and fat old man. I'm gonna tell my Daddy." Blaine said, crossing his arms over his chest. "I just wanted to say hello but you're a buttface."

"Blaine, stop it now." Alex said. "Right now."

"You coulda just said hello. It's not dat hard." Blaine continued. "Even a parrot can do it! And they aren't even supposed to talk!"

"You better shut your brat up." The man said angrily.

"You better shut your stupid celery up." Blaine said. "It's dumb and green and green is a stupid color. Like your face! Pink is better and the best."

"Alright, Blaine, if you stop talking right now we'll get ice cream." Alex pleaded. "Does that sound good? Ice cream?"

"And gummy worms?" Blaine asked, thinking it over.

"All the fucking gummy worms in the world if you'll just shut your mouth."

Blaine snapped his mouth shut, but not before sticking his tongue out at the man and triumphantly waving his pink power ranger doll. Shopping with his big brother Alex was always fun.


	4. Baby Klaine: Valentine's Day Card

"Kurt, who are you going to make your Valentine for?" Miss Bonnie asked, kneeling down by Kurt's chair. He was intently putting stick glue on the purple construction paper and dropping neon green glitter over it in a very elegant pattern. She smiled at his concentration because he even had his little tongue poking out the side of his mouth.

"Blaine." Kurt said moments later, only briefly looking up before grabbing the gold glitter and sprinkling it on his heart-shaped card as well.

Miss Bonnie glanced at Blaine, who was sitting between Wes and David, giggling as Wes covered his hand in glue and slapped it on the construction paper. She had to fight the urge to giggle herself as the other teacher rushed over, dragging Wes off to the sink to wash his hands "for the fifth time in ten minutes."

"Why Blaine and not Rachel? Or Quinn?" Miss Bonnie asked gently.

"Because Blaine has a nice smile and pretty eyes." Kurt responded.

"He does have a nice smile and pretty eyes, doesn't he?" Miss Bonnie smiled.

"Uh huh and my mommy says I can make cards for boys if I want and it's okay." Kurt continued. "So I'm making it for Blaine."

"Do you want me to go over your heart's edges and make it a little neater?"

"No. It's okay. Daddy says hearts don't really look like this anyway."

Miss Bonnie laughed and moved on to help her next student, making sure to keep an eye on both Kurt and Blaine. So maybe she shouldn't have secretly hoped the two ended up together with babies twenty years from then. But every time the two had to interact together, it was the most adorable thing she'd ever saw. Between Blaine's blushing and giggling and Kurt's giddy smiles, she couldn't _help _it. They were too precious.

She edged closer when Kurt finally stood to take his card to Blaine.

"It's _Kuuuuuurt_!" Wes sang obnoxiously as Kurt approached. "Hi, Kurt!"

Kurt gave a look that could only be disapproval, prompting giggles from all three of the other boys. He then turned, looking at Blaine who had returned to his watercolors.

"I made this for you!" he chirped.

A tiny very curly-headed Blaine Anderson looked back up from his watercolors, hazel eyes bright.

"You can be my Valentine now, please!" Kurt squeaked, holding out his very glittery bright purple and neon green card that was in the shape of a (very lopsided) heart.

"Boys can't be boys' Valentines." David said. "That's silly."

"My mommy says they can and I want Blaine to be mine." Kurt explained, trying to make eye contact with Blaine but he was too busy staring at the Valentine's Day card in awe. Maybe he liked it! "Miss Bonnie helped me." Kurt leaned forward and pointed to Blaine's name. "That's your name."

"It's pretty." Blaine blushed, finally looking up from his card. "You can be my Valentine too."

"Now they're _both _silly!" Wes whispered loudly, looking incredibly confused.

David looked at Kurt and Blaine and then looked back to Wes, shrugging. "Maybe it's in the water?"

"What does that mean?" Wes tilted his head.

"Dunno but my sissy says it a lot." David shrugged again, watching Kurt and Blaine curiously.

Kurt bounced up and down before clapping. As soon as both feet were flat on the ground, Blaine had thrown his arms around Kurt in a tight hug.

Yes.

Miss Bonnie really hoped they got married one day.


	5. Baby Klaine: Lockdown

I don't know. I've heard pretty funny stories from Burt of how he was growing up."

"He had the largest mall in the state of Ohio shut down for four hours when he was seven. I don't think I could handle Melody doing something like that when I'm this age." Carole laughed. "Twenty two is different but once you pass forty…"

"Wait, he did what?" Blaine tilted his head.

"Burt didn't have all of the details but the police department was involved. Kurt was with Taylor and Paige when it happened but apparently Andy cracks jokes about it every holiday." Carole shrugged.

"What do you mean you lost him?" Paige exclaimed.

"I'm sorry but he's a sneaky little kid, okay?" Taylor said. "He'll turn up."

"_Burt is going to kill you and then me!_" Paige said. "Did you at least tell mall security?"

"Not yet. I was looking."

"Where were you looking?"

"I don't want to answer that question because it will sound like I'm trying to make him gay." Taylor cringed.

"Disney store?"

"Yeah. The princess costumes… then the princess toys and the princess—"

"This is not helping! How do you lose a seven year old?"

Taylor didn't say anything.

"You went into the bookstore." Paige closed her eyes.

"He was right with me. I was looking at the back of a book or two and then he was just gone." Taylor cringed again. "I love you?"

"His mom just died. Who knows what he's doing right now? Oh God. Burt's going to kill me and then Mom and Dad will but they'll probably just give you freaking potato candy."

"Which is _awesome_. It was nice knowing you, Paigey."

"How old are you again?"

"Physically, mentally, or emotionally?" Taylor blinked at her.

"It was a rhetorical question!"

"You teach college kids. It's intimidating. Sometimes I don't know!" Taylor said. "Look, let's just split up. I'll take the second floor and you take the first."

"No. You're taking the first because you'll just go look at books."

"… You know me too well."

…

"It's been four hours and we can't find him anywhere." Paige told one of the seven— seven— police officers in the food court. "He wondered off. He's seven years old and his mom just died of cancer. Also… well, he's on the girlier side so don't bother with Dick's or Sears because he's… yeah. Not there."

"He's also definitely not in the bookstore." Taylor said anxiously.

"Did you go back into the bookstore? You were supposed to be on the first floor!"

"I was trying to find you." Taylor snapped, seeing seven _other _police officers searching the main hallway on the second floor.

So far _three _teams of seven officers had been sent in. One per floor.

Twenty one police officers.

Four hours.

Mall on complete lockdown.

And still no Kurt.

However, video footage did not show Kurt leaving the mall so there was that. He was hiding out somewhere.

"You know you're supposed to watch kids in public places, right?" The oldest officer, _the Chief of Columbus PD_, asked.

"What?" Taylor gasped sarcastically. "We had no idea. We thought that's what you all were here for."

"Taylor!" Paige growled, showing the group a picture of Kurt on her cell phone.

"Split up between the two floors. Check children stores or anywhere with children's clothing." The captain told the other six officers. "Anyone sees him, you radio in but don't grab him because we don't want to scare him."

The six officers split up, going to join the other fourteen that were already searching.

"I'm going to go look through Macy's again." Paige sighed, going off in the other direction.

She knew for a fact that Kurt and his mother frequently came to Macy's trying on different outfits just for fun when Burt was at work. She was always doing stuff like that with Kurt—he didn't feel comfortable enough to talk about things he enjoyed like that at school but it was her _mission _to make sure he was happy. So, until he was ready to act this way around his friends, they would do it together.

Paige had been back to Macy's twice so far and they had three officers in that store alone but it was possible that if Kurt hadn't been there before, he could have come back. It was also possible all of the police being around was scaring him and he was now _hiding_ instead of wandering around.

She called his name a few times, looking around, and then saw a tiny boy sitting under a display of women's dresses.

She sent a text to Taylor and then walked over. "Hi, stranger."

"Hi." Little Kurt sighed. "I knew you'd find me."

Paige sat next to him, well aware they probably looked crazy sitting between two mannequins in summer dresses.

She supposed it came with being an aunt.

"Want to talk about it?" Paige looked at him.

"No." He shook his head, looking down and sniffling.

"You know you can't run off like that, right?" She asked him gently, watching him.

"I wanted to get away." Kurt looked at her—seeming so much older than seven in that moment.

Paige raised her arm and Kurt scooted over, leaning into her. "I get that. When Taylor is talking about pasta, I want to get away too."

Kurt giggled a bit between sniffs.

"You scared us." She looked down at him.

"Sorry." Kurt said, still pressed against her side. "Mommy liked these dresses."

"They're pretty." Paige said.

"They're tacky."

Paige had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing. Kurt had not mastered the art of faking or sugarcoating yet… although with Burt as a father, she doubted he ever would.

"Mommy was pretty."

"Yeah. She was." Paige pushed back some of his bangs. "So are you."

"Boys aren't supposed to be pretty." Kurt sighed.

"Boys and girls can be whatever they want to be." Paige told him, looking into his eyes. "And their daddies and grandparents, and aunts will _always _love them… even if it might be a little weird for Daddy now."

"He's trying." Kurt's voice was soft.

"He tries very hard because he loves you very much. He'll get there soon." Paige pushed his bangs back again. "We've gotta get these cut, don't we?"

Kurt nodded, biting his little lip.

"How long are we gonna sit here? Huh?" She smiled.

"Can we just a little bit longer?" Kurt asked.

"Yes. As long as you want to." Paige nodded, pulling Kurt onto her lap. They must have reopened the mall because people were filing in little by little. Still, she didn't (and wouldn't) move. Not until Kurt was ready. "Your Mommy loved you so, so, so much, sweetie."

"I know." Kurt nodded.

"I'm so sorry." Paige gave him a big squeeze.

"Me too." Kurt bit his little lip again. "Is Daddy going to kill me? I don't think he knows what he's doing."

Paige let out a loud laugh. "Grammy and Grandpa won't let that happen, sweetie. I don't know how much dinner variety you'll have until you're tall enough to use the stove, though."

Kurt buried his face in her shoulder and started to cry.

"Shh, Kurtsie, it's okay." She rubbed his little back. "It'll all be okay and Taylor and I are going to be here _all _summer. "We'll show Daddy how to make your favorite stuff… and we'll get some of Mommy's stuff and pictures and we'll make a scrap book for you to look at so you can see her whenever you want."

Kurt nodded into her shoulder, his little hand in her hair.

"It's okay, lovey. It's okay." She rocked him while still rubbing his back. "You know Daddy can be your best friend too?"

He nodded, pulling back and wiping his eyes.

"We may have to give him some Disney study time but Taylor and I will have him ready to go by the time August comes. Does that sound good?" Paige wiped his tears away.

"Yeah." Kurt nodded once more, letting out a watery hiccup.

"You ready to go find Taylor so we can go home?"

Kurt stood, hopping down from the display.

"You did lose your no hand holding privileges, though, sir." Paige stepped down as well and held out her hand.

"Paige, Taylor walked right by me like eight times." Kurt giggled a bit.

"Taylor is what we like to call… _Taylor_." Paige sighed and shook her head. "We gotta love her though, right?"

"Yeah. And you." Kurt said, staying very close to her side.

"What about we stop and get some cheesecake on the way back to Lima. Any problems with that?"

Kurt's blue eyes lit up.

"I didn't think so." She laughed. "Now when we get to the car, you need to call Daddy and let him know you're okay. If he sounds mad, just cry. Works every time—just a tidbit of advice. Daddy is a sucker for tears."

"I can handle it." Kurt said confidently. "I think he's more likely to cry than me right now."

"Yeah." Paige gave him a sad smile as they made it to Taylor.

"You abandoned me, you stinker." Taylor scooped him up. "I had to talk to the Chief of Columbus police for a billion years. We're all dead now."

"Sorry, Taylor." Kurt wrapped his arms around her neck in a hug.

"Burt will never let all three of us live this down." Paige sighed as they walked out to the car.

"I'm more worried about Grammy personally." Taylor said. "We're… not going to tell her I'm the one that was with him when he ran off, right?"

"Well I'm sure not saying it was me! I can put up with Dad and Burt but you're all on your own for that one, my dear."

"Taylor, you walked by me eight times. I was sitting on the floor."

Taylor looked at Kurt. "Probably because I thought you had a blue shirt on… That was yesterday, wasn't it?"

"At least you're pretty?" Paige laughed.


	6. Not Hopeless

_**[Trigger warning: Mention of suicidal thoughts]**_

Blaine sat in Derek's office, across from the desk, with his feet tucked under him.

He took several deep shuddery breaths, looking anywhere but in (one of) his best friend's father's direction.

"Blaine, we have to talk about this." David's dad's voice was gentle. "We can sit here all night until you're ready but you won't be ready until you start."

Blaine covered his face and shook his head.

"You're scaring a lot of people that care about you right now… I know you're upset, you're angry, you're scared… but we can't help you if you don't let us."

Blaine shook his head again.

"Did you two argue?"

Blaine wiped his eyes roughly as more tears sprang into them, shaking his head.

"I know you did, Blaine. Was it about what you overheard? Was it about the STD test? Something else?" Derek's voice was gentle.

"I don't know." Blaine cried. "I guess my existence."

"What did he say?" Derek moved to sit in the chair next to Blaine instead of behind the desk.

And, honestly, it helped Blaine feel more at ease.

"I can't go back." Blaine choked out. "Please don't make me go back. I-I'll do it if I go back. I can't do this again. I'm so t-tired and I can't do it anymore._ I'm so tired_."

"I know." Derek maintained eye contact, frowning. "I know and I promise you, you are here to stay."

Blaine whimpered and wiped his cheeks.

"You aren't going back. You will never step foot in that house again. Anything you want from there, _I_ will get or _I_ will replace it. You aren't going back." Derek's voice was firm.

"I-I'm only sixteen. They won't let me."

"The _best _thing about this is your family is in a position of power… however if it gets out that they've done this to you, _that position goes away_. They won't want it to get out that you've moved out at sixteen years old. You aren't going back because to _get you back_, they would have to get the law involved. You will live here with us… and I'm sure you can stay with the Chang's too when you get sick of us… or bounce around like you have. But this is over. _You are not going back to that house._"

"That's not true." Blaine shook his head.

"Blaine, look at me."

Blaine looked at him, making eye contact once again.

"You live here now. _It's over_." Derek's voice was still firm, but louder. "Both Wes' family and I aren't letting this happen anymore. I will go to jail to keep you out of that house. _You matter, Blaine_. You matter and you are important and you do not deserve what you've been put through but it's over now. You are not stepping foot in that house again. _Ever_. And most definitely _not _by force. You have had a home here and with the Chang's since before you started Dalton and had I known what was going on before when you were younger, I would have put an end to it a _long _time ago. Your happiness matters. Your _life _matters."

Blaine shook his head.

"I know tonight was bad. A line was obviously crossed. But it's over, Blaine. Dana and I are going to take care of you. School, car upkeep, food, clothes… you are ours now. Okay? We're going to get you the help you need because you're going to get through this if it is the _last _thing I do. It's going to be tough but we— _I _will get you there. You aren't helpless or hopeless. You are very loved and I think once there's distance between you and your family… I think you'll notice it more and I know you'll be much happier." David's dad continued.

"You don't have to—"

"I know I don't. I know I haven't since you were fourteen, Blaine. I _want _to because I love you very much and I'm sorry it had to get to this point before I was able to step in but I'm also glad because now I know you're safe and you won't have to go back. No judge will ever make you go back there, sweetie, and if they do all I have to tell them about is today and your parents will be done for. It's done. It's over. This ends today."

Blaine opened his mouth and closed it a few times.

"It's done. Never again. You will not live with them ever again. I can't promise you won't see them, they won't reach out to you… but you will _never live with them again_. And I think that alone will do a world of good for you."

Blaine took a deep breath.

"Can we talk about this evening?" Derek leaned forward.

"I just, uhm… It wasn't even any d-different than the others. I just… I just…" Blaine's eyes filled with tears again. "I don't know."

"You do know." Derek said gently. "Blaine… I'm going to be honest with you right now. I think I need to take you somewhere to be put on suicide watch tonight but I don't want to do that. What I'm seeing right now is scaring me, though. I don't know that I trust you to not do something when we're asleep even if you're not with your family."

"No!" Blaine began to cry. "Please, no. Please don't send me—please—"

"What I think your plan is… is to kill yourself still when everyone falls asleep." Derek's voice was soft.

His cries turned into full on sobs. "Please don't."

"Then we need to talk. We need to have a very serious discussion because it will kill everyone in this house to lose you."

Blaine took a deep breath.

"I'm not supposed to counsel people I know but if we don't talk tonight about all of this, I'm not comfortable keeping you in the house alone until you talk to somebody else. I promise you things will get better and that you have so much to live for. Your life is worth much more than your parents had led you to believe. Okay?"

Blaine nodded although he didn't really believe it.

"What happened tonight?"

"H-He got mad that I stayed over here last night… even though he told you it was okay."

Derek nodded. "Okay? What did he do?"

"The same stuff since he got the test results." Blaine shuddered. "And saying he hoped I got AIDS and died, that I was a disappointment, that I'm ruining the family, that my grandfather would b-be ashamed… its always the same stuff."

"I went to church with your grandfather and I can tell you he would never be ashamed of you. He is _nothing _like your parents and when he was alive, your grandmother was not the way she is now." Derek sad gently. "He was always very proud of both you and Alex. He loved you two very much."

Blaine nodded, wiping his eyes.

Even hearing Alex's name was weird because he didn't even _know _him.

"What made it different this time?"

"T-The last several times it's… like, the last two times he kicked me and it just… the things he says are more horrible each time or maybe it's because I'm starting to believe it… I don't know… but now he's getting more physical a-and I just… I can't do it. I can't handle this. I want to die. I would rather die than go back there. I w-would."

Derek took a deep breath but maintained eye contact—like it pained him to hear that.

"I'm so sorry." More tears filled Blaine's eyes.

"Don't apologize because you've done nothing wrong."

Blaine nodded, tears falling.

"Suicidal feelings are temporary, Blaine… and you were very smart to call David because you wanted help. Didn't you?"

"I'm so tired." Blaine whimpered, covering his face.

Derek reached over, squeezing his thigh as Blaine broke down sobbing.

"Your feelings are real and they're valid. You need to get angry and you need to vent because feeling this way is _good_. Talking about it is good because you can accept the issue and work towards a solution. Death is not the only way out and you have so much to do still." Derek continued. "Nobody is judging you, nobody is blaming you, and nobody is telling you that what is bothering you is invalid… But my job _right now _is to keep you safe. To get you through this so you can keep doing the things you love—soccer, singing, spending time with your friends… Because, like I said, this is temporary. You are on the fast track out of this state, honey. You've already got soccer recruiters watching you _as a sophomore_. Your grades are outstanding."

Blaine shook his head.

"Two years. Junior and senior year. That's all you've got left after this summer, Blaine. You've already been through so much and I know you'll make it through this."

Blaine shook his head again. "I don't even… I won't even have money for school after this."

"We will help you. You're not a lost cause and I'm not letting you go anywhere."

Blaine nodded, looking up when David's mom came in.

"Sweetie… oh my God. Your face." She rushed over, wrapping her arms around him.

Blaine began to cry again into her shoulder because she had always been so sweet, so motherly. David was so lucky to have her as a mom.

"Are we taking…?" She asked, stroking Blaine's curls.

"We're talking to figure that out but I think he's staying here tonight." Derek said quietly. "Can we have some more time alone?"

"I love you _so much_." Dana said, pulling back and looking Blaine in the eyes. "You can stay with us and we will keep you safe and happy. Okay?"

Blaine nodded, wiping his cheeks again. "I love you too."

Dana kissed the top of his head before leaving the room, clearly upset.

"Sorry. I told her not to come in but…" Derek trailed off.

"S'okay." Blaine sniffled. "C-Can I really… not go?"

"I need to feel like you're safe before I answer that." Derek said. "I don't think you would lie to me but I cannot tell you how much I would _hate _myself if I kept you here and you killed yourself tonight."

Blaine swallowed hard.

"Your parents… Blaine, I… I know. You deserve so much more than you've got. Your parents are horrible. They care more about money and status than _each other _and their children. It's like a show for them or something. Alex fit perfectly into the show until he refused to go to NYU for medical school. Then they found their thing and they pushed him out. I didn't realize it at the time until the Sadie Hawkins dance when David went and told me that you were at the hospital _alone _there… and then it all clicked. But they do it underhandedly… you can't prove it even though you know what's going on. This isn't you, Blaine. The way they act has nothing to do with you and I promise… I promise that one day, you won't feel even _remotely _like you feel right now. Your life is just starting. You've got college, you'll fall in love, you'll have your own family, and you will be able to give your children the love you deserved but didn't get from your own parents… and you'll appreciate it more, too."

Blaine nodded although he wasn't sure if he really _believed _it.

"Don't give up. Give yourself the chance to live the great life I know you'll have. You are a great person, a great friend, you are _so smart_, and you are compassionate. I know you'll be happy one day… I just hope you'll trust me enough to let yourself get to that point."

Blaine sniffled and took a deep breath.

"Don't let your horrible parents take one more thing from you. Please prove them wrong. Show them the amazing person they missed out on."

"You've already done so much." Blaine's voice was scratchy from the crying.

"And I'll keep doing whatever it takes until I prove I'm right. I'm going to be at your graduations, your wedding, after the birth of your babies. _I am_ because I'm not letting you do this." Derek looked him in the eyes again. "Do we need to go somewhere tonight, Blaine, or do you believe me?"

"No." Blaine shook his head, wiping his eyes as they teared up again. "I believe you. Don't make me go."

"Promise me you aren't going to kill yourself tonight."

"I promise I won't." Blaine's voice was soft.

"Tomorrow morning, 8:00, I'm going to take you to see my friend. She works closely with LGBT teens and I feel like you'd be most comfortable with her. I know you may not want to talk to someone but… but we're getting you the help you need because you're going to get through this. You're too important to too many people."

"Thank you." Blaine nodded, wiping his eyes.

"And you're not staying in the guestroom. Not tonight at least. I don't want you alone yet… but when you're doing better, we'll set up the room the way you want it. Okay?"

"Thank you." Blaine said again as Derek wrapped an arm around him.

"Don't thank me. Just give yourself and us a chance to make this better."

Blaine nodded again, sniffling.

"Tomorrow will be better." Derek opened the door to his office.

Blaine went into the living room, able to hear David and Wes whispering although he couldn't make out their words. He shuffled into the room and sat down by Wes on the couch, not able to speak.

Derek followed him into the room and it kind of hit Blaine—the gravity of the last four hours. The argument with his dad, his phone call to David, the talk that he knew he'd be having again in the morning with a complete stranger, and Derek not even letting him walk to the living room alone.

Bad.

It was just _bad_.

"Don't leave me alone." Blaine mumbled softly to both David and Wes, pulling off his shoes and tucking his feet underneath himself. "Please."

"Hey." Wes said in a tone Blaine had never heard before—a tone he didn't like. He really didn't like the facial expression either and hoped he'd never have to see Wes' face like that again. "How are you feeling? Any better?"

"A l-little." Blaine sniffled, letting his head fall onto Wes' shoulder.

As alone as he'd felt four hours ago, sitting between David and Wes he felt different.

Because they were there, David's hand resting on Blaine's ankle and Wes' shoulder sturdy underneath Blaine's head.

Maybe Derek was right and it would be okay.


	7. Blaine's Haircut

"Do it."

"But…" Wes said.

"Blaine, you don't really want to do this. You love your curls." David said reasonably from Wes' bed where he was flipping through an anatomy magazine.

"Yeah, when I was fourteen I did. But I'm going to be sixteen in a week. It's time for a change." Blaine took a deep breath. "Do it."

"But… it's the curls." Wes whined.

"Wes likes your curls more than _you _do." David snorted.

"They're soft." Wes snapped. "It's like a cloud on his head."

"Oh my God, you did not just say that. They have got to go. Do it now." Blaine said, reaching over and grabbing the scissors off of Wes' nightstand. "Cut. Them. Wes.

"No."

"Cut them, Wesley."

"You do it." Wes said, crossing his arms over his chest so he could not take the scissors.

"I can't cut my own hair! It will look more deformed than it looks like _this_."

"Have you thought this through?" Wes asked hesitantly, lowering his arms.

"I look like a little kid." Blaine said. "It's time."

"You don't look like a little kid." David rolled his eyes. "You look like Blaine."

"Do it, do it, now." Blaine said, carefully handing Wes the scissors.

"David, you're the sensible one! Talk him out of it!"

"It's just hair." David shrugged. "It will grow back."

"But the poof…" Wes frowned. "_The poof_."

Blaine took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Rest in peace, poofy hair. I would like to look sixteen, please."

"So why are your eyes closed then? You look pretty scared to me." David teased, earning a glare from both Blaine and Wes.

"Because I'm trying to not look as you cut my hair off. Start it, start it." Blaine said after closing his eyes again.

Wes took a deep breath and raised the scissors up.

"No! Wait!" Blaine yelped, throwing his hands up. "I need a minute."

"With your hair?" David echoed.

"Shut up. At least I have hair." Blaine took a deep breath. "Okay, you can continue…"

"You good?" Wes asked.

"I'm good." Blaine nodded and waited, cracking open an eye when Wes put the scissors to his hair.

"Don't watch!" Wes yelped.

"Oh my God, you two are insane. How did I end up friends with you?" David shook his head. "It's only gotten worse in the last year and a half that Blaine's been here."

Blaine just grinned at him sweetly. "You're welcome."

"Oh? For making my life increasingly more dif—."

"WHAT DID YOU DO, WES?!" Blaine exclaimed.

"You told me to cut it!"

"But I was having my moment!"

Wes dropped two curls into Blaine's open palm. "Farewell, thy good Poof. You shall forever be missed and shit."

"I cannot believe you just did—_that_." Blaine whimpered and closed his eyes, covering his face with his hands. "Tell me when I can look."

…

"Hot damn." Wes gasped.

"What? Does it look bad?" Blaine cracked open an eye.

"If we thought Thad was bad before, he's going to be a nightmare." David sighed. "Great going, Wes. You've created a gay dude magnet. Dalton will never be the same for the gay students."

"Oh my God. My ears are cold." Blaine whined, padding into the bathroom. They heard something drop and then a, "Oh shit. That's what my face looks like?"


	8. Blaine Serenades Thad

"But what happened? You were sober fifteen minutes ago!"

"Pfft! That was _bor-_ing." Blaine said, plopping onto the couch next to David. "I'm Cool Blaine. That was Boring Blaine. This is _cool_."

"Have I mentioned how much I love you, dude? Have I?" Wes slurred. "Because, Blaine, you are _awesome_. Like I'd totally marry you if you were a girl. I might even kiss you anyway."

Blaine began giggling. "Really? You wanna kiss a dudeeee?"

"What's it like?" Wes asked eagerly, nodding.

"'S awesome. Like _so _much better than kissing… than kissing… _did you know that_… oh, I really like Vodka. The room is spinning." Blaine leaned against David and kicked his legs out. "Thank you for being so awesome, David!"

"Oh my God. Wes, Blaine, why do you two do this to me?" David sighed. "I feel like a parent."

"Katy Perry! Someone said Katy Perry!" Blaine jumped up. "_I kissed a girl and I liked ittttt_—. Play that one guys! Please!"

"My dad is going to kill me." Nick said coming into the room. "Jeff, get off of the table!"

"But Blaine climbs on the tables!" Jeff protested, jumping off.

"At _Dalton_, not at my house!"

"THAD!" Blaine cheered. "You—you got me my solo and that's really, really… Hey, I like the buttons on that and—oh, hey, David. I'm just talking to Thad. He voted for me, you know. You and Wes have to vote 'cause you're the bestest buds ever but Thad—he sees my true talents, David."

"He sees something alright." A random Warbler muttered walking past.

"I see that, Anderson, but we don't need another summer fiasco, right?" David asked in a firm voice, pulling Blaine away from Thad rather forcefully because he was nearly unbuttoning Thad's shirt in an effort to 'see the buttons.'

"Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Totally right and I've gotta kiss Wes anyway. Sorry." Blaine gave Thad a one shouldered shrug and ran to the couch. "Wesley, ready to kiss a duuuuude?"

"I'M GONNA KISS A DUDE!" Wes shouted. "Everybody! Hey, let me have that gavel, Charlie. You graduate soon anyway. _I said give it_! I need it before I kiss the dude!"

"Say please!" Blaine whispered loudly, climbing onto the coffee table. "Manners are very important! I learned that in etiquette class!"

"See! How come _Blaine _gets to climb on the coffee table?" Jeff pouted.

"Blaine, get off of the coffee table!" Nick exclaimed.

"Hey, yeah, you. I climb on furniture. It's like my _thing_. The ladies love it. The dudes don't because I would join the one club with no other gay members but—" Blaine slurred, holding his hand up. "Wes! Wes, it's just a dumb gavel and you're giving me the solos anyway. C'mon, Wes."

"Come down." David said, coaxing Blaine off of the coffee table and seating him on the couch.

"Okay, okay, but I've gotta kiss Wes." Blaine said, stumbling a bit. "Okay?"

"Okay. You can kiss Wes if you just… just calm down for a minute." David promised him.

"I told you alcohol was a bad idea." Trent hissed.

"I don't know. Anderson is pretty funny when he's drunk." Jeff responded. "I think it's worth it."

"Thank you!" Blaine said dramatically. "I'm so funny. I'm hilarious. Am I right?"

"Blaine. Blaine, look at me." David said, shaking Blaine's shoulder until he had Blaine's attention. "I am going to go to the bathroom. Do _not _leave this couch. Alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm not four." Blaine said, waving David off. His face broke out into a grin when Thad sat down on the couch. "Hello there, cowboy."

"Cowboy?" Trent asked, walking away. "You know what? I don't even want to know."

"Are you sure we should leave them alone? They might try to make babies." Jeff asked.

"Nah, they'll be fine. Blaine can kick if he needs to." Trent reassured him as they left.

"So why did you give me the solo?" Blaine asked, pushing a stray curl out of his face and scooting up to Thad who was staring at him.

"Because you sound _amazing_." Thad said, staring at him with wide eyes.

"I get that a lot." Blaine giggled, clapping his hands together. "People love my voice and my hair. I don't like my hair. It's poofy. Do you like my hair, Thad?"

"Your hair is great." Thad said, eyeing his dark and ungelled curls.

"Aw, you're just saying that." Blaine giggled. "Did you have the Coke? _Pssst, it's not just Coke_."

"I didn't have any alcohol and you might have had a little too much." Thad responded, eyes trailing down Blaine's body. "Which is an okay combination for me."

"Hey, sir! My face is up here!" Blaine said, shaking Thad's shoulder. "I may be gig…giggly, but I'm not a girl. Do you understand me? And I'm not gonna pretend to be on either 'cause I'm not—not into that. I mean it's a-awesome an all, but it's not… it's not me… But it's great too, you know? Hey, why are you staring at me? You always stare at me. Do I have a weird face? Is it because I'm mixed?"

"Huh?" Thad asked, looking confused.

"I'm half Filipino and a whole lot of _awesome_." Blaine declared.

"No, it isn't that. It's just… you…"

Blaine's mouth fell open. "Are you—_naaaah_, Thad isn't gay. You're Thad. Is Thad gay?"

"Well, you see—."

"Were you checking me out?" Blaine gasped, hazel eyes widening. "Holy cow. Was—Was David right? Hey, you know, staring isn't polite. Why are you staring at me?! I think you have a problem."

"Sometimes it's hard to look away." Thad admitted.

"Oh." Blaine shrugged. "That's cool, I guess. But I'm only kissing Wes tonight. You got that, Mr. Thaddy?"

"Uhm… sure…"

"_Did you hear that_?" Blaine squealed.

"Hear what?"

"Rod Stewart! This song is _awesome_." Blaine said, scooting closer to Thad and crawling onto his lap. "_He's acting shy looking for an answer—come on, honey, let's spend the night together_—just don't tell David—_Now hold on a minute before we go any farther_—."

"BLAINE!" David yelped, rushing over and roughly pulling Blaine off of Thad while sending Thad a glare. "What did I tell you?"

"I was on the couch." Blaine shrugged free of David's grip. "I'm gonna go and kiss Wes now, 'kay? Mmkay."

"Thad, just stop staring at him like that!" David exclaimed as Blaine obliviously walked off. "It's creepy and if you keep it up, Wes might hurt you."

"I think he's into me." Thad said, looking mesmerized.

"No. He's into anybody with body heat. He's a cuddle whore." David snapped.

"He likes to cuddle?" Thad asked hopefully.

"_Not you_!"

* * *

**If you have anything you'd like me to write, just send me a prompt! It's easiest for me if you do it via my Tumblr Ask box (if you don't have Tumblr, you can do it anonymously. But you can also leave them here in a review or drop me a message too! :)**


	9. Blaine's DUI

"Blaine, calm the fuck down!"

"No! Did you hear what he said to me?" Blaine shouted, struggling to break free from Wes and David's grasp. "Let me _go_!"

"I don't care what he called you. You are drunk and making a bad situation twenty times worse." David said firmly, tightening his grip to the point where it was painful.

"LET ME GO!"

"Are you going to act your age?" David asked.

"If you don't let me go, I'm going to show you pissed off is what I'm going to do!" Blaine shouted over the loud music.

"You're acting ridiculous!"

"HE SAID—."

"I DON'T CARE WHAT HE SAID!" David shouted right back.

"YOU DON'T CARE THAT HE—UGH!" Blaine twisted his arm free, stepping away. "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Calm down, Blaine. Calm down." Wes said, taking another step towards Blaine and moving to grab his arm again.

"Don't!" Blaine raised his fist.

"Let's go for a walk." Wes said gently. "Come on. You need some air. You had a bad day; you're emotional enough without this alcohol in your system. It was a bad idea to bring you here. David was right."

"Oh, David's _always _right. David's _always _the boss and he thinks he can tell me what to do because his dad has a fucking degree in psychoanalyzing psychotic people! Am _I _psychotic, David? Is that what gives you the right to tell me to calm the fuck down?"

"No. You're just an idiot right now." David shot back, glaring. "Shut up. You're just drunk."

"Your life is _perfect_." Blaine spat out. "And you—you'll never have to go through this shit and people wouldn't say this shit to you because you're fucking _perfect_. You don't _get it_. You're in your nice _fucking _bubble."

"I'm not the one you're mad at. I'm trying to keep you from doing something stupid."

"It's what I do best! Come out as gay to my homophobic family! Have unprotected sex with guys I don't know! I can't even get a boyfriend because all anyone wants to do is _fuck me_!" Blaine shouted. "I went back to my parents, that was fucking brilliant wasn't it? And I came to this party where that fucking asshole is! He can't say that shit to me and me not do something stupid! Stupid! _I am stupid_!"

"Blaine, you're not stupid. Sometimes you just do stupid things. It's what teenage boys do." Wes said.

"_Great_. I'm not stupid, I just do stupid things? Thanks, Wesley. Thanks a lot." Blaine stormed over to the end table and snatched up David's car keys.

"What in the fuck are you doing?" David, who had been relatively calm as far as he was concerned, ran over.

"Something stupid." Blaine sneered, rushing out of the house and to David's car.

"Oh my God, oh my God." Wes said, eyes wide.

"He just fucking stole my fucking goddamn car!" David screamed, grabbing his phone. "He is drunk as _hell _and he just stole my _car_."

"Are you calling him?"

"He's drunk and driving! I'm not calling _him_! I'm calling my dad!"

…

"What do you have to say for yourself, Blaine?"

"I have never been so ashamed in my _life_. Do you know what this could do to my election if this gets out, young man?"

"What are they doing here?" Blaine asked tiredly, voice scratchy.

"You're sixteen. That means only a legal guardian can get you out." Blaine's father said, motioning for Blaine to get up. "Come on. We're going home."

"I'm not going home with you!" Blaine's voice rose.

"Do not cause a scene or you will regret it." His grandmother hissed in his ear. "Thank the police officer for picking you up safely."

"Thank Super Trooper yourself." Blaine sneered, pushing past his father and walking out of the room he was being held in.

"That's a lovely grandson you've got there, Judge."

"He gets it from his mother."

"Oh! Oh! I've got—I've got a message from—from me to you." Blaine said.

"Thank God." David's mom, Dana, rushed over to Blaine and wrapped an arm around him. "Come on, sweetie. Let's get you out of here."

"Wa-Wait." Blaine held up his hand and looked at his dad. "I _hate_ you. I hate you and your goddamn house and your life and you're really fucking mean, alright? You're mean and I hate you!"

"Come on, sweetie." Dana said again, touching his face gently. "Let's get you home and in bed. This will all be better in the morning."

"I'll be over to discuss how this will be handled tomorrow. Alone." David's dad, Derek, said to Blaine's father, frowning. "I would like to ask that you not come to see him yourself. Anything will go through me."

"Perfect. Tell him I hope that counseling is going real well." Blaine's dad quipped.

"REALLY FUCKING WELL!" Blaine, who was being led out by David's mom, shouted. "APPARENTLY _I'M _THE SANE ONE IN THE FAMILY!"

"Alright, honey. Alright." Dana said soothingly, an arm wrapped around him to keep him from stumbling and falling down. "Shh. Don't let him get a rise out of you."

"He's just dumb and mean." Blaine mumbled as David's mom opened the car door.

"Derek, please come on. These people aren't worth it." Dana carefully shut the car door after sitting next to Blaine in the back seat.

"I'm sorry I'm stupid." Blaine whimpered, head falling against her shoulder.

"You're not stupid, sweetie." She shushed him, running her fingers through his hair. "You're growing up. It's hard enough without having parents like yours."

"They're so mean."

"Don't coddle him too much, Dana." Derek said climbing into the driver's seat. "He did steal David's car and drive under the influence of alcohol."

"Yes well we'll worry about that when he's sober." Dana responded, rubbing Blaine's arm.

"'m sober." Blaine said, voice slurring slightly before he let out a snore.

…

"We're going to have to talk about this." Derek said the next afternoon, sitting across from Blaine. "By living with us, we have to discuss big things that come up. I have to say I'm very disappointed by how things went down last night, Blaine. I expected more from you. You're a smart boy. A very smart and intelligent boy who knows better."

Blaine stared down at the kitchen table, willing his mouth to work.

"First of all, you're much too young to be drinking." Derek said when it became clear Blaine wasn't going to speak. "I realize you're sixteen. If you feel the need to drink, you need to do it safely. I would rather you drink under this roof than other places where situations can escalate like they did last night."

Blaine gave a small nod.

_He's going to make me leave._

_Will Wes' parents want me to stay with them anymore?_

_What if I ruined it_?

Derek sighed. "David says that someone tried to provoke you. You got mad, one thing led to another, and you stormed out because you wanted to do something stupid."

Blaine nodded again. He really was an idiot, wasn't he?

"And when you were pulled over, you got into an argument with the police officer?"

"I was going five miles over the speed limit. They can't pull people over for under nine." Blaine mumbled, not looking up.

"You then proceeded to call him… Super Trooper?"

"He was really annoying and it was the first thing that came to mind." Blaine admitted, glancing up.

Derek blinked at him for a few minutes, glanced into the doorway to make sure nobody was there, and started to laugh.

"Uh… I'm being serious." Blaine said hesitantly.

"Oh, I know you are." He laughed and then shook his head. "Listen, Blaine. You're a great kid. You really are."

"You mean you're not mad?"

"I'm disappointed. Driving under the influence of alcohol or drugs is very dangerous. You could have killed someone. You could have killed yourself." David's dad said, back to being very serious. "It's not something to be taken lightly. Not to mention you've never had proper driving lessons. You… You need to find ways to vent your anger that don't involve… that don't involve sex or dangerous activities."

"Like stealing a car and driving drunk?"

"Exactly." Derek nodded. "Fortunately, your grandma has some connections in some very convenient places. Your permit is being revoked until September. You will be able to take your test thirty days later. If you have a clean record until you are 18, the DUI will be dropped completely."

"Wait, what?"

"It's not how things are traditionally done. At this point, I think you should just be glad you won't have the DUI on your record and let it go past that. Something like that could haunt you forever."

"I don't even have to do community service or anything?" Blaine questioned.

"Oh, no. No community service." He said, standing with Blaine. "But you're grounded."

"Grounded?" Blaine echoed.

"Oh, yes. I am going to treat you exactly the way I would treat David." David's dad smiled sweetly. "You get to clean the living room and kitchen, do the yard, and you have to be home by ten. For three weeks."

Blaine's jaw dropped. He had been several things, but he'd never been… grounded. Typically he was just thrown in his room and told how much of a failure he was.

"I know it seems bad, but that's not all. You like to read and write, correct?"

"Do I have to answer that?" Blaine asked.

"You are going to write me a seven page essay on the dangers of underage drinking and another seven page essay on the dangers of drunk driving. I want three sources per essay." David's dad continued. "Then I want a two page essay about what you learned."

"I guess I can't really protest that with temporary insanity?"

"You most definitely cannot." Derek patted his shoulder as his wife came into the room.

"It's because we love you, sweetie." She said. "Actions like these have to have consequences."

"You can love me a little less if you want?" Blaine asked, spreading his hands apart and then moving them closer together. "About _that _much?"

Dana rolled her eyes. "Go on, you."

"I really am sorry." Blaine said gently, looking down. "Thank you for picking me up from jail. And letting me stay here still… and punishing me too, I guess."

"We know you're sorry." Derek said. "But I think David is the one you need to apologize. It was his new car you stole."

"So I _kind of _committed grand theft auto last night, didn't I?" Blaine asked.

"I suppose you did." Derek responded.

"God. This is going to get like a whole chapter in the Blaine's Stupid Moments journal that David keeps. I've really outdone myself this time." Blaine groaned. "I'm going to go find him now, then."


	10. Sleepy Summer

"You three are the laziest boys I have ever met." Wes' mother Jess said, poking her head into Wes' bedroom.

Wes, who was half asleep, grunted. David, who _was _asleep, burrowed his face in Blaine's shoulder and Blaine made no move to… move.

"You three do realize it's three in the afternoon?" Jess asked.

"Hush, woman!" Wes said, waving his hand.

"David, that is my _back_ that you just kneed!" Blaine grunted.

"A reaction from two out of three!" Jess gasped. "Wes, you've started to rub off on Blaine. I think you need to spend the rest of the break at David's house."

"Hey! David's the one snoring!" Wes protested, pouting.

Blaine began giggling. "She said _you _had to go and not me."

"Yes well, only because you help out around the house." Jess teased.

"Admit it. You're replacing me with Sir Curly Locks over here." Wes whined.

"That would be easier if you ever moved around long enough for me to lock you out." Jess said, prompting more giggles from Blaine.

"Stop the giggling. It makes you look more adorable." Wes pushed himself into a sitting position and shook David. "Wake up."

"No." David grunted, nuzzling Blaine's back. Blaine immediately squirmed and busted into a loud fit of giggles, hands flailing. David shot up, looking extremely confused.

"T-T-That tickled." Blaine stumbled off of the bed.

"Huh?" David asked groggily.

"Your nose." Wes snorted. "Apparently Blainers is ticklish."

"Don't touch me!" Blaine yelped. "Don't touch me!"


	11. Jealous Blaine

"So… Blaine…" David said casually after Kurt left the cafeteria, oblivious to at least 4 heads turning to watch him go.

"Yes?" Blaine asked looking up from his French homework. He should really have just asked Kurt for help, but he didn't want to look _stupid_.

"Have you noticed that… well…"

"Someone else is about to make a move on your man." Wes said cheerfully. "Actually, more than one someone."

"Psht. What are you talking about?" Blaine said, letting out a laugh. _No, really. What are they talking about_?

"Oh, come on. If you were a dog you would have peed on Kurt already. You wait to walk him to breakfast, you keep 'showing him around' even though he probably knows where everything is, you _share your candy with him_. It's cute." David said.

"Hold up. You share _candy _with him? You won't even let us have some of your candy!" Wes said loudly. "Not cool, Blainers. We are your best friends. Do you want to be homeless over spring break?"

"I'm staying with David over spring break." Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Exactly. He's clearly fuming." Wes said, pointing.

"Shut up." Blaine elbowed him. "You can have some of my candy if you would like, Wes."

"You would go there." David snickered. "Nice cover up, Blaine. But in all seriousness, people are… you know… kind of ogling him."

"You know how the gay boys are. Anytime someone gay comes in, they're all fighting for him." Wes said.

"No one did that over me." Blaine shrugged.

"They did. You were just too anxious to see the kindness as being hit on." David laughed. "You're so endearing. Well, you were. Now you're just a pain in the ass. Just talk to him already. _Andrew _was eyeing him, Blaine. This is serious."

"From the soccer team?" Blaine hissed.

David and Wes exchanged smirks.

"I hate that guy. He's always trying to be better than me. He just needs to get over his hideous ugly self." Blaine scowled. "He is not better than me at soccer or _anything_. I'm so over him."

"Did you go on a date or something with him once?"

"I don't count it as a date. I barely got a hello out before I was pushed into the wall and his tongue was—gross." Blaine shuddered. "He _cannot _talk to my—to Kurt. He's not talking to Kurt. He's a creep and Kurt is too nice and sweet for him anyway."

"Yeah. Kurt needs someone like you." Wes said, voice serious.

"He doe—." Blaine trailed off and narrowed his eyes. "You two are horrible. You're lying."

"The last time Kurt was waiting for you after soccer practice with us, he came up to him." David said very seriously. "He was rather… uh… Well, he looked like he wanted to do to Kurt what he clearly did to you."

The lid popped off of the water bottle Blaine was holding and some shot out. "_What_?"

"Right. You better go hold Kurt's hand or something. It's for his safety really." Wes said and then elbowed Blaine hard.

"What? I'm trying to figure out what to d— Andrew."

"Hey, Blaine." A tall blonde said, giving Blaine a charming smile. "How are you?"

"Lovely." Blaine snapped. "What do you want?"

"So, you're friends with Kurt, right?" The guy asked, charming smile not leaving his face.

"Why do you want to know?" Blaine asked as David pried the water bottle out of his hands to avoid another waterspout incident.

"I'd like to get to know him on a one to one basis if you get what I mean." Andrew winked.

"I don't think I do." Blaine said sweetly. "Do you mean sexual harassment?"

"Hey, we're not all prudes like you. And I heard you made your way around before." The guy said.

"How was the herpes test result?" Wes asked loudly, anger evident on his face. "Is there anything they can do for you in the meantime, Andy Boy?"

"Don't talk about that." Andrew hissed. "Can I have Kurt's phone number or not?"

"Sure." Blaine pulled out his phone, pushing several buttons.

"Really?" Andrew asked eagerly.

"Oh, yeah. We're friends after all, right?" Blaine smiled sweetly. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Andrew pulled out his phone. "What is it?"

"614-222-3604. That's 3604." Blaine said.

"Thanks, Anderson." Andrew turned and left.

"That's not Kurt's number…" David said slowly.

"Nope. It's Planned Parenthood." Blaine said, holding up his phone where Google results were pulled up.

"Nicely played!" Wes said.

"I thought so too." Blaine stood. "I'm going to go warn Kurt, though."

"Tell him you like him already!" David called.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about!" Blaine called as he made his way out of the cafeteria. Like Andrew was going to 'get to know' _his _Kurt.


	12. Jealous Blaine 2

"Why are you so mopey?"

Blaine, who was seated on Wes' couch, pulled a face.

"Well?" David prompted, plopping next to him.

"I'm jealous Blaine." Blaine heaved a big sigh.

"Told you he was human. Under all the fluff and smiles, he's still human." Wes grinned, sitting down by Blaine.

"You're 'jealous Blaine?'" David echoed.

"Yes. You know, happy Blaine, sad Blaine, mad Blaine, _jealous Blaine_." Blaine sank back against the couch and pouted.

"Why are you jealous?" David looked amused.

"Kurt has a friend."

Wes blinked at him. "And?"

"A gay friend."

David rolled his eyes, glancing back at the TV they had been watching. "You're obsessed. Get over it."

Blaine scoffed. "They spend time together, they like talking to each other, they're together all of the time, they're both the top two students…"

"And who is to say this other guy doesn't have a boyfriend? Hell, he could already be _married_." Wes questioned. "I never thought you'd be jealous about _Kurt_? You two are obviously meant to be. The way you two look at each other—both when you're looking at each other or not— says it all, Blainers."

"I know that he loves me and I love him," Blaine gestured with his hand. "But we're young and he could change his mind."

"I'm not seeing the problem here?" Wes asked.

"After everything that you both went through last year, I highly doubt anything will happen. Even when you talk about the most mundane thing he watches you like you're the most interesting thing in the world… which I happen to know you're not. You can be pretty boring." David pointed out.

"Gee, thanks. You guys know just how to build me up." Blaine said sarcastically.

"We fully support you and love you. You know that. But you're no stranger to taking the smallest thing in actual life and turning it into a huge ordeal in your head… which leads to frustration for everyone directly involved."

"Especially me," Wes maintained a serious expression. "Because you and Kurt are _the best_ and _the cutest_. I would be seriously devastated if you caused a break up over Kurt having a gay friend."

"Also, you probably haven't bothered to learn anything about this other guy which conveniently adds to this whole story you're building up in your head. If you had more facts, you'd probably feel a lot better about the whole thing." David added.

"He used to _hate _the guy. Then they work on a project and they're best buds? I'm sorry but it doesn't settle well with me. Not to mention he barely talks to _any _of his old friends anymore." Blaine ranted. "Doesn't that seem weird? How long before he quits talking to _me_?"

"First, Blaine…" David began. "You have to remember that it's not even been a year since Kurt _almost died_. It's a big adjustment and… well, it takes a while to recover from that. And sometimes events like that make you pull away from friends… just like _you _pulled away from _us_ in junior year. Remember?"

"That's completely different." Blaine sputtered. "And I came back. It's been almost a year and he barely talks to anyone from McKinley anymore."

"People have different ways of coping with stuff. Just because it took you a handful of weeks doesn't mean it won't take Kurt a year or two. Who are you to decide how long it takes him to talk to his old friends again? He will when he's ready." David countered. "Also, if Kurt threw a fit about you being friends with Wes and I, you would go _off_."

"You're not _gay_." Blaine said. "Or adorable with bright blue eyes."

"Kurt told you this guy is adorable with bright blue eyes?" Wes asked. "That would make me a bit worried."

"Not exactly." Blaine hesitated.

"For someone who won't let anyone view your Facebook, you sure do stalk a lot of people." Wes snickered after rolling his eyes. Honestly, she should have known.

Blaine covered his face, whimpering.

"Were there pictures of this guy with any other guys?"

"Just some older guy that's probably his brother." Blaine muttered.

"Or he could have… gasp… an older _boyfriend_." David shook his head. "Get over it before you cause serious drama. It's the last thing you or Kurt need right now. Things are going smooth for both of you _at the same time_. Don't cause problems when there's nothing going on."

"You don't know that nothing is going on!" Blaine exclaimed, suddenly looking very upset instead of annoyed. "Listen, I don't want to lose Kurt, alright? I _love him_."

"I know you love him, Wes knows you love him, Kurt knows you love him, everyone knows you love him." David said calmly. "Just the same way that everyone knows Kurt loves _you_."

"Plus, Kurt's not the guy that would be hooking up with someone behind your back." Wes added.

"I don't think they're hooking up. I just think that they're becoming close and that scares me." Blaine covered his face again and groaned.

"You said yourself he has shut off most of his friends from Lima… Maybe Kurt needs a new friend, Blaine. Don't you remember when you needed new friends?" Wes asked gently.

"Yes. I do." Blaine sighed and lowered his hands. "But I'm _scared_."

"Why are you scared?" David asked.

"Because I don't want to lose him… I've never been so _comfortable _and _open_ in my entire life." Blaine admitted. "And if something happened and it was gone, I don't know what I would do. That terrifies me. The fact that him walking out of my life could happen and this security and love and acceptance I feel… would just be gone. What would I do without that?"

"Firstly, you have us and our families. You are safe, loved, and secured with all of us." Wes said firmly, leaving no room for objections. "And secondly, if that were to ever happen… you'd pick up the pieces and you'd keep going until you found the next Mr. Right… but that's not going to happen. Because you Kurtsie is Mr. Right."

"You and Puck would get along so well." Blaine sighed.

"C'mon, Blainers. You're finally where you want to be. Just enjoy it, alright?" David grabbed his shoulder and shook it. "It will be okay. I promise."

Blaine sighed again.

"Also, quit facebook stalking people you've never met. It looks creepy." Wes added. "Unless you're wanting to hook up with someone you meet online but that's a different story… so just don't facebook stalk people."

"Alright." Blaine gave a slight nod although he was not convinced they were right. "But if you guys are wrong I'm going to be sad Blaine."

"And then we'll get you a male escort to make all your pain go away. But until that point, quit moping. You're probably driving Kurt crazy."

"I am. It's why I'm here right now." Blaine confessed. "And because you guys are on breaks at the same time which is oddly convenient…"

"The universe knows you were about to act like a jerk and wanted us to knock some sense into you." David responded, a serious expression on his face.

"We're basically your guardian angels so listen to us." Wes added. "We worked long and hard to get you and Kurt together and I'll be so pissed if you blow it… no pressure or anything, though."

"Right." Blaine scoffed, mostly teasingly. "No pressure."


	13. Kurt's Ticket

"Oh, I have _got _to see this." Blaine said glancing into the car side mirror on his side.

"Don't judge me by what you're about to see." Kurt said taking a deep breath as he pulled to the side of the road.

"You're going to get a ticket. I told you they monitor this area." Blaine sang.

"I have never gotten a ticket in my life and I don't plan to start today." Kurt said, cursing under his breath and lowering his window.

"You were going twenty-five over." Blaine whispered as the police officer behind them got out of his cruiser. Kurt had told him stories of the four earlier times he'd talked himself out of ticket but no way. Not this time. The area was strict on speed and known for giving tickets. Not even Kurt Hummel could worm his way out of this one.

"As I said, don't judge me." Kurt repeated, taking another deep breath and making his eyes wider than normal.

"There's no way you can talk your way out of this." Blaine fell quiet as the police officer reached the Navigator. The least he could do was be quiet and let Kurt try his best.

"Sir, are you aware of how fast you were going?" The officer, a middle-aged woman with dark hair, asked.

Kurt looked up, big tears in his eyes. "I have to get home. M-My dad is sick and the nurse has to leave in half an hour and I live forty-five minutes away."

"Car registration and proof of insurance, please?" The woman asked, seemingly not paying any attention to his waterworks. It was almost sad he was going to get a ticket—considering he'd gone through all the trouble of making himself cry and everything.

"O-Okay." Kurt sniffled and reached over Blaine, grabbing the items and handing them over while wiping his eyes.

"Twenty six miles over the speed limit is _not _okay. It is very dangerous. No matter how sick your father is, I'm sure he wouldn't want you to lose control of the car. Road safety comes _first_." The officer said sternly.

"Yes ma'am." Kurt said, nodding and wiping fake tears from his eyes. "I'm r-really sorry."

"I can't tell you how many kids get into wrecks and die speeding." The woman continued as she looked over Kurt's papers.

"I'm really sorry again." Kurt looked gown guiltily.

Blaine bit his lip to keep from laughing. There was no way this would work, no matter how adorable he looked with those big eyes. No way. Still, Blaine had to admit that his friend was pretty adorable… No. Friends weren't adorable. Not adorable.

"There, there. It's okay. I'll let it slide this time." The woman said kindly.

Blaine was pretty sure his eyes were going to pop out of his head. That? That was all Kurt had to do to get out of a ticket? Teary eyes, sniffling, and apologies? In one of the strictest ticketing towns in Ohio? No way.

"As long as this checks out, you'll be on your way in two minutes." She continued.

"T-Thank you." Kurt wiped his teary eyes again as the woman walked away. He then looked at Blaine and said very cheerfully, "Told you I was going to get out of it, Blaine Anderson."

"I was so sure it wasn't working! How did you do that?!" Blaine glanced in his mirror and shook his head. "You just lied yourself out of a ticket. How did you—and you're legit crying—oh my God. That is horrible, Kurt."

"I told you to not judge me." Kurt repeated, giving Blaine a sheepish—and not adorable at all—smile. "We aren't all adorable like you. I bet you could smile your way out of a ticket."

"Oh, I don't know about _that_." Blaine said, shrugging.

"Alright, sweetheart, you're good to go. But I want you to go the speed limit for the rest of the way home. If it's that important, the nurse can wait." The police officer said, coming up and handing Kurt his license, insurance card, and registration.

"I will." Kurt said, sniffling. "Thank you very much."

"That is so not fair." Blaine said as the police officer got into her cruiser and sped away.

"We can't all be Kurt Hummel, Blaine." Kurt said, sending Blaine an impish smile. "Now what exit am I getting off at again?"


	14. Questions

"Quit whining, Blaine."

"_I can't._"

"Why _can't _you?"

"Because I'm grumpy and sleepy and I need a nap."

"So shut up and take a nap?" David asked, looking at Blaine like he was crazy.

"I can't just _take a nap_. There are certain parameters to be met. Wes isn't here, you're busy, and I know I technically did cuddle with Andy once but it was just weird."

"When did you cuddle with Andy? How did he meet your parameters? Wait. Andy from here or Andy from church?"

"Are they not the same Andy?" Blaine, who was half draped over the back of the couch, sat up straight.

"… They look nothing alike."

"That actually explains a lot… so I'm not sure which it was." Blaine fell back onto the couch in a laying position. "Do you think your mom would mind if I went home this weekend without you?"

David looked at him, clearly trying to decide if he should laugh or be annoyed.

"Because your sister cuddles me. Your mom too. And I'll have you know that once, I cuddled your dad. He didn't necessarily cuddle back but it was still nice because he didn't push me away. Do you think I always want to cuddle because I was starved for affection as a child?"

"No. I think it's because you're a cuddle whore."

"That is rude." Blaine scoffed.

David got a mischievous grin on his face and then said, "Hey, Kurt!"

Blaine shot up into a sitting position, eyes lighting up.

"God, this is disgusting." Wes groaned as he came in behind Kurt. "Please don't. I can't stomach the painfulness today, Blainers."

"I thought we weren't going there?" David looked at Blaine, amused.

For how many times Blaine had openly admitting that he wanted to cuddle Kurt, he never came out and _did it_.

"I need body heat to survive. Otherwise I'll slip back into a depression and we'll lose regionals, soooo…."

"You better get your ass over there and start cuddling then." Wes' voice was much more urgent. "Please don't make me give that solo to Nick because we will be fucked in the ass—no offense to you, Kurt, Nick, or Jeff."

"I think Blaine needs fucked in the—ass." David cringed as Kurt walked within hearing distance.

"Did I…. interrupt something?"

"Blaine needs body warmth. Apparently, his chubby cheeks aren't doing it for him right now." Wes said. "You should sit with him. Or on him. On his lap. With your pants off—"

Blaine grabbed an empty can of Dr. Pepper and hurled it at Wes' head.

"God. I think your talent is wasted on soccer." Wes huffed, raising his textbook before it could hit him right in the face. "Gross. I think there was still some in it. Thanks for that."

"Any time." Blaine said and then smiled brightly at Kurt. "Did you have a good weekend? We missed you yesterday."

"I did have a good weekend. I miss my Dad when I'm not here so I try to go a lot… we're pretty close." Kurt nodded.

"Well Blaine's also pretty close to his hand…"

Blaine's eyes widened in horror and he shot Wes a very un-Blaine look.

Kurt blinked several times, unsure if he'd heard what he thought he did.

"Yeah, I've got stuff to do." David hopped up, giving Blaine a very pointed look.

Blaine tilted his head, facial expression neutral but it was clear they were having a silent conversation with each other.

"I'm going to go with him 'cause I'm afraid to be outnumbered by gay guys." Wes hopped up as well, following David out of the common room.

"… Are you the weird one or are they the weird ones?" Kurt asked him, still looking confused.

"That's debatable, honestly. They pretty much adopted me and won't let me leave." Blaine said—which was kind of the truth. "So… uhm… do you like Harry Potter?"

"Not really." Kurt shrugged. "My aunt tried to get me into it when I was little but—why do you look like I just killed your sister? Oh God. Do you have a dead sister? Wait, do you have siblings?"

"I have a sister in law I've only met once and I'm pretty sure she was alive." Blaine said.

"So, you have a brother?"

"Yeah. He's a lot older, though. He moved to Italy when I was three so I don't really know him that well. It's kind of a every couple of years holiday dinner type deal." Blaine shrugged. "You don't like Harry Potter? Do you have siblings?"

"I have a stepbrother. I actually had a huge crush on hm at one point but we just pretend that didn't happen." Kurt said and then his blue eyes widened. "That might have been too much information."

"Nah. I had a crush on Wes for about 4.5 hours and we're like brothers." Blaine shrugged.

"_Wes_? Really?"

"He's pretty sweet if you get him in the right mood… and he actually cuddles with me usually but he's in a mood… probably because David lost his virginity first." Blaine shrugged again. "You do like Disney, though, right?"

"I mean, I haven't really watched the movies much since I was younger but I went to Disney World every year until I was seven." Kurt shrugged this time.

"Why did you quit going?"

"Uhm… well, my mom died." Kurt admitted.

Blaine's eyes widened in horror.

"It's okay!" Kurt said quickly. "Really!"

"This is why they just let me sing but not actually communicate with the outside world." Blaine groaned, covering his face with one hand.

"I could ask you a personal question to make up for it?" Kurt suggested. "If it'd make you feel better?"

"It might." Blaine lowered his hand.

"If your family lives in Westerville, why do you live here? Don't you even stay on the weekends?" Kurt asked. "I know a lot of kids aren't local to here, so…"

"Uhm… Well, I don't spend _all_ of my weekends here but I don't spend any of them with my family." Blaine said, tone very… even.

Because he hadn't expected this… although, honestly, David had warned him it would be coming.

They'd been friends for months and it was only natural for Kurt to wonder.

"Can I ask why?" Kurt asked.

Blaine opened his mouth a few times to speak but closed it just as many times.

"You don't have to answer." Kurt said, now looking concerned.

"The best way to put it is that… my grandmother is a politician and judge… a _Republican _politician and judge…" Blaine said. "I don't really stand for what they believe in and, honestly I don't really want to be in a spotlight anyway, especially for _that,_ so… I just don't go home. I get lunch with my Mom once a week, though, which is about as much as I can handle."

Kurt stared at Blaine, his blue eyes wide.

"It's fine." Blaine said quickly, able to tell Kurt was now worried. "I'm fine. I just… I'm more comfortable here and with David and Wes' families. I'm happy at Dalton and my parents aren't great but I do have a solid support system in _their _families so it's… good. It's good. _I'm _good."

"Blaine…"

"No. Really." Blaine reassured him. "Honestly I'm happier than I've been in a really long time and hopefully I'll get a scholarship and never have to worry about it again."

Kurt's expression softened.

"Pinky promise?" Blaine held out his pinky.

Kurt bit back a smile, linking pinkies with Blaine. "Okay. So, you get to ask another question. Maybe three more to make up for that one."

"Hmm." Blaine looked thoughtful, tucking his legs underneath himself. "What do you want to do in college? I mean… assuming you want to go to college."

"I would like to go to Parsons for fashion design in undergrad… maybe stay there for grad school or move to LA to grad school." Kurt said and then added, "Assuming I'd even get into fashion for undergrad. What about you?"

"Well I'm hoping I'll get a soccer scholarship. I could get recruited from Duke, US Santa Barbara, and UCLA… I mean, supposedly. I know they've been around but I haven't actually talked to any of them after they've watched." Blaine shrugged.

"But what would you go for?"

"At the moment I think I'm more focused on getting out than what I'll do once I get in." Blaine admitted.

"You don't know what you want to do? At all?"

"Honestly the last couple of years I've just been trying to get to where I am now. I used to want to be a lawyer or a doctor but… I'm not so sure anymore."

"Why not?"

"My dad is a doctor and my grandmother is a judge… and I don't really want to follow in their footsteps." Blaine paused and then added, "Or end up like them. I'm kind of counting down the days to graduation so I'll never have to see them again."

"I'm sorry." Kurt bit his lip, looking upset.

"I'll get everything figured out once I'm not tied to them anymore. I just need to get to that point and then I'll be good." Blaine said confidently.

"Yeah." Kurt nodded.

"Seriously. Don't worry." Blaine gave Kurt his usual, bright smile.

"I just didn't know you might be leaving this summer." Kurt's voice was soft. "I didn't think about it. Sometimes I forget you're a year older than me… well, a grade higher, really. Our birthdays aren't far apart but I missed the school enrollment deadline by a month to be in your grade. I'll… miss you."

Blaine frowned because, honestly, he hadn't really thought about that.

He knew he liked Kurt—liked him much more than even David or Wes probably knew. And of course he'd known he was a senior and Kurt was a junior… but he hadn't thought about what that meant. That soon they may have been separated.

"I'll miss you too, Kurt." Blaine's voice was soft. "I could end up at OSU or UK, though."

"I understand wanting to get out." Kurt said. "More than you may know. Starting over on your own, no history… I really want that too."

"Hey, maybe I'll get into UCLA and you'll get into fashion design school in LA. We could totally be roommates or something."

_Or something as in maybe boyfriends… then partners… then husbands… then dads._

But that was ridiculous.

They were in _high school._

That kind of stuff didn't happen in real life.

"I think you'd be a really good lawyer or doctor." Kurt said. "You shouldn't write those off because of your family."

Blaine swallowed hard looking at Kurt, his chest tightening at the thought of maybe leaving in August and never seeing him again.

What if it was too late and they'd missed their chance?

"I should probably work on my French essay, but maybe I'll see you at dinner?" Kurt stood up.

"Kurt—" Blaine moved to stand but didn't do it. He looked up at Kurt, his hazel eyes meeting Kurt's blue ones.

"Blaine?"

"I really, uhm… like you." Blaine licked his lips anxiously.

"I really like you too, Blaine." Kurt's voice was soft—it was always so soft. "It just… it's hard to think about not being…"

"Yeah." Blaine said, knowing what Kurt meant because he felt it too.

They both knew they wanted to be together but for some reason, Blaine was holding back. It was obvious Blaine was the one, too. Kurt was upfront. Kurt was consistent. Blaine was out outlier. The wildcard.

Everything was in Blaine's court and he hated it because he had a hard time admitting his feelings over the simplest things, let alone how hard it was to talk about what was in his _heart_.

"How is Pavaratti doing? I know you said he was acting a little weird last night."

"I don't know. I think he's okay. Maybe he's not done molting yet or something?" Kurt grabbed his bag. "I'll see you tomorrow for more Blaine and the Pips practice. Have a good night."

"Yeah, you too." Blane frowned as Kurt left the common room, his stomach in knots.

Why was it that he had a plan, a real plan, to get out… and then Kurt shows up? And why was it that he couldn't get Kurt out of his mind for more than an hour at a time?

And why did his heart feel like it had been ripped out after seeing Kurt's facial expression when Blaine admitted he wanted to get away when he went to school?

And the even more important question… why did he want to sabotage his next recruit visit the next day so he had an excuse to stay local and go to OSU or UK?


	15. Skinny Jeans

"Oh, _Blainerssss_!" Wes sang, bounding into the dorm room that Blaine and David shared. "Your lover boy just got back from _Liiiiima_."

"By lover boy do you mean Kurt? I already told you that we aren't dating, Wes. We're _just friends_." Blaine said, just as he said every time Kurt's name—or, rather, Lover Boy—came up in conversation.

"Just friends. Right." David snorted from his bed where he was looking through a Science magazine. "This 'mentor' thing will get creepy if you keep it up much longer. Just admit that you have feelings for him and ask him out. It's the talk of all of the Warblers you know. Everyone's all for it."

"Except Thad." Wes commented.

"Yes well Thad is clearly in love with Blaine so he doesn't count. It's almost sad." David sighed. "By the way, Blaine, you aren't allowed to date Thad. Ever. I don't care how desperate you are, alright? If you ever even mention the possibility, I'm throwing out all of that hair gel."

"Thad isn't gay. And as far as Kurt goes, while there may have been some attraction when I first met him, there isn't anymore. He needs a friend, someone to talk to. Not someone to make out in the abandoned common rooms after dinner… not that I've put thought into it or anything—_what is—oh my God_." Blaine said, eyes widening as he looked out the door. He could see all the way down the hallway and what he saw was Kurt Hummel.

Kurt Hummel in very tight skinny jeans that clung to his legs and thighs in ways that left just enough to the imagination, and his crotch…

_I did not just look at his… No amount of church could stop me from going to hell with all the things running through my mind and…_

"What was that about making out after dinner?" David grinned.

"He's wearing those pants for somebody, Blaine, and you're the only gay guy he knows at school so far." Wes grinned also, exchanging looks with David. "So I'm going to go out on a limb here and say they're for _you_."

"Then again, since you're _just friends_, I'm sure you're paying as little attention to his pants as we are." David shrugged. "It's nothing to get _excited _about."

"I. Hate. You. Both." Blaine said. "Shut the door!"

"And deprive you of that lovely view? What kind of best friends would we be?" Wes asked sweetly. "Besides, you know he'll stop by here. Every time he comes back to Dalton he stops in to say hello. We wouldn't want to be rude. After all, you said we needed to be extra welcoming."

"_Au contraire_," David said. "I know I said it was nothing to get excited about, but you sure seem to be excited, Blaine."

Blaine glanced down, going pale. Why had he stared for so long? Was he a pervert? Surely he wasn't a pervert, right? And yep, he had a problem. A big one.

"Hey, Kurt!" Wes called loudly, poking his head out. "Nice first weekend home?"

Blaine's eyes widened in horror and he stumbled to the bathroom, slamming the door shut. The only thing that made him feel better about what he was going to be doing in mere seconds was that he heard the bedroom door closing, signaling that at least Wes and David were going to give him privacy.

…

"There Blaine is." David grinned as Blaine came into the common room nearest their room, smoothing out a wrinkle in his Dalton soccer hoodie. Wearing it had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that it was big on him and if he got another… problem… that it would buy him time to safely get away. Nothing at all.

Wes immediately began to snicker, clearly knowing the exact reasoning behind his addition to his outfit. "Hey, Blainey Boo Bear."

"Hello, Wesley." Blaine said, half glaring at him before smiling at Kurt. "Hi, Kurt. Did you have a good weekend?"

"Yeah. It was nice to be home. Luckily Carole's been able to keep Dad on his diet and…"

_Can he tell I just jerked off because of him?_

_There's no way he could tell._

_Right?_

_No, he can't tell._

_He's looking at me odd. _

_What if he can tell?!_

"You okay?" Kurt asked, head tilting a bit. "You look kind of flustered."

David began snickering too, but at least he had the brain to look at his phone while doing so which could have disguised the truth behind his laughter.

"He's great." Wes giggled. "He's really excited to see you."

David elbowed him, trying to hold in his laughter. "So… So… So, Kurt… Lima, huh?"

"Yes. That's where I'm from." Kurt said slowly. "Is it really that funny?"

"Yeah guys." Blaine glared. "Is it really that funny?"

"No, no." David shook his hand.

"Maybe you two should go get coffee. The Lima Bean. Get away from us." Wes suggested. "It's kind of too small of a room for so much gay."

"_Wes_!" Blaine hissed. "Ignore him, Kurt."

"Yeah, ignore me. You two should go somewhere where I'm not. Where nobody is. You know, be gay together." Wes nodded. "Both of you. Alone."

"If I didn't know how delusional you can be on a daily basis, I'd be offended." Kurt said smoothly. "But surprisingly, it doesn't even faze me anymore. I guess I'm getting used to it."

Blaine shot Wes a look, although he felt relieved. At least Kurt knew them enough to not be bothered by them.

_Kurt knows your friends well enough to handle their craziness. Let's revel in this for a minute, okay, Blaine? Because no other guy will ever be able to do this._

_Mentor! Mentor!_

"Maybe we should take his advice at any rate. Have you had lunch yet?" Blaine asked, shaking his thoughts away. He thought way too much, especially when Kurt Hummel was involved.

"No. I just got back." Kurt said and then added, almost shyly, "Have you?"

"Nope and I'm starving." Blaine grinned.

"Aren't you always?" Kurt asked, smiling in a way that made Blaine want to—

_Mentor_.

Right.

"You sound like David's mom." Blaine laughed, touching Kurt's elbow briefly and then walking towards the hall. "Coming?"

"Blaine'll buy!" David called.

"Yeah, it'll be like a date!" Wes yelled too.

"That's not necessary." Kurt mumbled and blushed, looking away from Blaine quickly.

How had Blaine gone from jerking off over this boy's jeans to thinking he was the most adorable thing on the planet? More importantly, how had he found someone that could be so sexy and adorable at the same time?

And how was Blaine going to handle not getting… erm… excited again while eating lunch?

And _most _importantly, where was Blaine going to find new friends? Because Wes and David were beyond fired.


	16. Blaine's Confession

_Seriously._

Just say something already.

You knew you liked him when you first met him but you kept pushing it away to mentor him.

Maybe David's right. Maybe that's a little bit creepy.

Does he think I'm creepy?

He probably does because I'm just staring at him but his voice is so pretty.

And he thinks I'm an attention whore. What's with that?

But he actually said that to my face, which is… God, why does Wes keep wiggling his eyebrow at me? This is supposed to be a sad moment and he's trying to get us hooked up again. He really needs a new hobby.

Why am I thinking about how hot he is as he sings about a dead bird? Kurt, not Wes. Ew, gross. Wes isn't hot.

Something is wrong with me. Seriously wrong.

Why I you keep fighting this? Honestly, what is the worst that can happen?

Well, he could break my heart…

Right, but I'm pretty alone right now and I really like Kurt. I really, really like Kurt. What if he ends up being _the one_ but I'm too afraid to put myself out there. And it's _Kurt_.

Because the only people I've ever been able to trust are David and Wes.

But David and Wes put themselves out their first.

And so did Kurt. When he told me that he liked me and I responded with how I didn't want to mess things up.

I don't want to mess things up. I really, really like Kurt. I would rather have him as a friend than push him away forever. And then have nothing.

But there is just something about him that makes me think I can trust him. That it would be okay.

That he's the one I've been looking for without even knowing I'm looking.

And maybe I should just do it. Just make a speech, tell him how I feel and see if he runs away.

He won't run away.

Unless he's decided that he doesn't like me anymore. Unless he wants to date someone else, someone who realizes how perfect he is a lot quicker than I did because this boy is _perfect_. The way he looks, he sounds, he… is him.

Oh God. Now I've forgotten proper English.

"Earth to Blaine. Captain Blaine Anderson, do you hear me? _Helloooo_?" David said, waving his hand in front of Blaine's face.

"W-What?" Blaine asked, looking around the room that was empty besides the two of them and Wes.

"You're kind of in Blaine Land." David laughed. "What's up?"

"You're not going to throw up again, right?" Wes asked warily. "These are new shoes."

"I think I…" Blaine looked at them, hazel eyes wide. "I think I like Kurt."

David and Wes both rolled their eyes.

"The only two people who didn't already know that are _you _and _Kurt_." David laughed.

"I've never had a boyfriend before." Blaine said quietly.

David took a seat on his left side and Wes on his right.

"Well… if it makes you feel any better, you two have basically been dating without a title since the day you two met." Wes offered.

"But what if I mess it up? What if we break up and he never talks to me again?" Blaine took a deep breath.

"What if you don't mess it up? What if he's 'the one?'" David asked. "What if you pass up on 'true love' by not telling him that you finally know how you feel? After the kissing his best friend bit, though, I think it's safe to say he'd _not _never talk to you again."

"Eh." Wes shrugged. "Do you want to bang him? That's very important."

"Wes!" Blaine and David snapped together.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot I'm serious friend and not funny friend right now." Wes gave a sheepish smile.

"And people say that friendships that turn into relationships are stronger and last longer." David continued, shaking his head at Wes. "I personally think you should go and talk to him. But something you need to consider is that if you do date him… he has to know about _all _of you eventually. Your family, your past, your… other 'partners.'"

Blaine took another deep breath.

"You don't have to tell him right away." David added. "But he'll have to know if you two get serious. So if you think you can trust him with that, then I think you should go and tell him how you feel."

"And then kiss him!" Wes exclaimed. "Not a peck. Give him one of those breathy tongue kisses that leaves him hungry for more. He won't deny you then."

Blaine rolled his eyes and stood. "Alright. Thanks, guys."

"When are you going to talk to him?" David asked.

"Tomorrow morning." Blaine said, pursing his lips together. He nodded and spoke again. "I want to have plenty of time to figure out exactly what I want to say."

"Don't make it too calculated." David suggested. "Just tell him what you feel. You know he likes you. You've got nothing to be afraid of."

"Plus, we'll kick his ass if he hurts you." Wes smiled sweetly. "I played baseball for two years. I have bats."

"That… won't be necessary." Blaine said slowly. "Cool it on the Momma Bear, Wes, okay? We don't need any more restraining orders against you because of me. There are already three current ones."

"They're not _real _ones. They're warnings technically." Wes shrugged.

"Wes…" David and Blaine said together.

"Oh, alright. I'll give David the bat. _But I'm keeping my gavel_."

"I've got a speech to plan." Blaine said, rolling his eyes again. "I'll see you in our dorm, David."

"About that… are you opposed to staying in Wes' room again tonight? Lena is in town and last time you woke up and it…"

"Say no more. Done. Gross. I'll see you tomorrow." Blaine said quickly, going pale.

"You're the best! Good luck!" David called as Blaine walked out of the room.

"Yeah, yeah!" Blaine called back, waving his hand in the air.

Now to figure out what he was going to say to Kurt tomorrow…


	17. New Kid

"So, uh… the new kid is Kurt."

Blaine, who may or may not have been looking at Kurt's facebook profile on his phone, looked up. "My Kurt? I mean… Lima Kurt?"

"Yes but I'm assuming you knew that." David plopped on Blaine's bed. "Did something happen?"

"I actually _didn't_ know that… but I do know that the closeted gay kid who threatened to kill Kurt was let back into the school so I'm not surprised." Blaine frowned. "I wonder why he didn't tell me?"

"I don't know but I can't imagine he'll be driving back and forth every day of the week." David quirked his eyebrow. "Maybe you can get-"

"No." Blaine glared at him, pushing himself into a sitting position. "I've got—"

"Soccer practice. I know." David said, tossing him his jersey. "But you know we've gotta show him around. You know how hard it was to start Dalton."

"Yeah. I know." Blaine pulled off his t-shirt and grabbed his jersey off of the bed, glaring when Wes walked in and whistled. "Stop it."

"Sorry. I can't help but be overcome with feelings. You're turning into a man."

"You've been saying that for two years and it's getting a little creepy." David told Wes.

"Blaine likes the attention." Wes winked.

"I just threw up in my mouth." Blaine pulled on his tennis shoes.

"Why don't you just wear your soccer shoes down there? Isn't it stupid to put those on only to switch in three minutes when you're on the field?" David asked as Wes pulled his soccer jersey on as well.

"Yeah. Totally. Dalton's okay with cleats scratching up the floors." Blaine nodded eagerly, facial expression serious.

"Sometimes I miss when he was mopey and quiet." David sighed.

"Guess you shouldn't have made me take my medicine then, _pal_." Blaine flashed a bright smile.

"C'mon, Blainers." Wes whined, waving at David and then walking out of their room.

"Coming!" Blaine followed him and then added, "Not like that. Get your mind out of the gutter."

…

"Hey, stranger."

Kurt, who had been attempting to find the library without any luck, jumped but relaxed when he saw Blaine. At least he _thought _it was Blaine… but the hair was wet and curly… and he had on a jersey… and that really didn't compute with the Blaine he'd now seen… five times? Six?

Had they really had coffee three times at the Lima Bean?

"You didn't tell me you were starting here!" Blaine said.

"Yeah, sorry. I guess I've been busy." Kurt said, trying to look anywhere but those _curls_ because. Wow. Blaine had curly hair? Kurt could _kind of_ tell when his hair was styled but his hair wasn't styled and… wow. He'd never liked guys with curly hair but he guessed anything liked good on Blaine Anderson.

"No, it's okay!" Blaine said cheerfully, waving at someone passing them.

"You play soccer?"

"Yeah and I've really got to get out of these shoes because I hate them but can't walk in the building with the cleats on… and yeah. You should come with me so I can change and David, Wes, and I can give you a tour. It's a big school but you'll learn it pretty quick." Blaine gave another bright smile.

Honestly, Kurt was beginning to think Blaine was the human version of a puppy. Big eyes, bright smile, always happy, talkative, and everyone loved him.

"If it wasn't so close I would have showered in the locker rooms but I really… don't like locker rooms." Blaine said.

"Why not?"

"Uhm, the Sadie Hawkins thing… it was in the locker room and actually most of my soccer team, so…" Blaine shrugged. "Everyone here is great but I still don't like being in them very much."

"I'm sorry." Kurt frowned.

_Great. Just bring up bad things. Good job, Kurt._

"No, it's fine." Blaine led Kurt down two hallways and into a room with an open door.

"KURTSIE!" Wes exclaimed.

"I'll be back." Blaine said, grabbing a stack of clothes off the end of what Kurt presumed was his bed and then going into the bathroom.

"Hi, Kurt." David, who was sitting on the other bed, waved. "Have you gotten a tour yet or anything? You can sit down!"

Wes, as if taking it as a cue, plopped down on Blaine's bed. "I still want to know where he got this pillow."

"He's not going to tell you because if he doesn't have the pillow as leverage, he thinks you won't cuddle him."

Kurt looked between the two of them, confused. "Oh! Are you and Blaine-?"

David clapped his hands gleefully, laughing.

"I find that offensive, David. I know I could do better but—" Wes was cut off by David.

"They aren't together but Blaine is a… what does Mom call it? Cuddle bug?" David said.

"The correct phrase would be cuddle _whore _in Blaine's case." Wes said.

David gave Wes a look and then continued. "He kind of gravitates towards body heat… and doesn't leave the body heat until he has to. I can't tell you how many times I'll wake up and he's in my bed."

"I know it must be hard to hear this, but I am actually straight. Sorry." Wes said, a mock apologetic look on his face. "Thad, however… very gay. Nick and Jeff… totes gay together, 98% sure."

"Thad is also very obsessed with Blaine who is _the most _oblivious person on earth." David added. "Wait. Wes…. Did you just says 'totes?'"

Kurt looked between David and Wes. They were literally having an entire conversation with Kurt like they'd known him for years. He wasn't used to interactions like this seeing as most of his communication had been with Rachel Berry and a few other New Directions members… and that had been an awkward start. Somehow it wasn't that awkward with David and Wes, though. Maybe because they were Blaine's closest friends? He really hoped they weren't being nice to him because of the bullying but that was a good possibility as well. It would be nice to have friends at Dalton.

"How long have you all been friends?" Kurt asked them.

"Well David and I became best friends when I moved to Westerville when I was eleven." Wes said. "We adopted Blaine at the ripe young age of fourteen. By adopt, I really mean tolerated."

"I think Blaine and I have known each other since we were four but we didn't get closer to him until Wes did too at fourteen." David nodded in agreement.

"Oh wow." Kurt looked surprised. "So you guys are, like, _best _friends?"

"Yeah." Wes nodded. "David actually is pretty much his neighbor."

"It's true but we all go to church together. Well, we _went _together… the three of us don't actually go anymore." David said. "I usually go on holidays, Wes never goes, and Blaine stays as far away as he can… which kills all of the little old ladies that fawn over him."

Kurt laughed because with Blaine's face, he knew it was probably true.

Because Blaine was _adorable_. The cheeks, the hazel eyes, the bright smile, his height. Just all of him, really.

"Little old ladies fawn over me?" Blaine came out in jeans and a short sleeved button down shirt.

"Church." Wes said. "Your fanclub."

"Oh yeah. They do love me. It's the cheeks." Blaine nodded, smiling brightly at Kurt. "Want to go on a tour?"

"That would actually be great." Kurt looked between the three of them.

"David can lead since he is actually _formally trained _to do it." Wes chirped.

"He really means I don't get as distracted." David said.

"No. He's literally a watch dog. Head boy for seniors and juniors… perk is he knows when the checks take place." Wes grinned. "He's the little goody two shoes of the group."

"AKA Percy Weasley." Blaine added, earning a glare from David.

"I assume you're staying here during the week?" David asked Kurt, ignoring Blaine's sweet smile.

"Yeah but I'll probably go home on the weekends." Kurt nodded, following David out into the hall.

"Okay so junior and senior dorms are in this hall. Freshman and sophomore dorms are in the next one over from here." David said. "They do random checks to make sure people are in by curfew though… which is typically 8:00 except on game nights. Usually junior checks are on Mondays but they do change it up from time to time or sometimes check twice in one week, so don't get too comfortable staying out late."

"I wouldn't anyway." Kurt said.

"Boring." Wes, who was walking behind them, gave an over-dramatic sigh.

"You go to bed at eight on nights before tests, Wes. Don't even." Blaine scoffed, shooting him a look as a teacher came out.

"Shoot me." Wes whispered as the woman came over.

"Wesley, David, my office please."

David maintained a neutral expression but Wes got a very evident frown on his face.

"Ma'am, this it Kurt Hummel. He's new." Blaine said cheerfully.

The woman, who had seemed stern before, looked at Blaine and smiled. "Welcome to Dalton, Kurt."

Wes, who had walked past the woman, turned and made a very obscene gesture with his middle finger clearly geared at Blaine.

"Thank you." Kurt gave a nervous smile—he wasn't sure if it was _nerves _nerves or him hoping the teacher couldn't tell Wes had done something inappropriate by reading his facial expression.

"Blaine, you should be thankful you stayed after in French or you'd be in here too. I know you would have been right there with them." The lady gave Blaine a look and then gestured for David and Wes to go into the room the teacher had come out of.

"So… what's that about?"

"Impromptu Warbler performance in the gym on Friday… She's right. I was supposed to be there but I didn't do so great on a French test and had to beg for extra credit." Blaine said.

"Should we wait?"

"Ha. No. She'll call Thad in too since she's got those two and it could be an hour. Apparently, she believes the headmaster has let us get away with too many impromptu performances." Blaine shrugged. "I can show you around, though."

"Okay." Kurt gave him a nervous smile. "Will David and Wes care?"

"No." Blaine shook his head and then yawned, covering his mouth.

"Late night?"

"No, not really. I had a sinus infection earlier this week and I think I'm still fighting it a bit." Blaine shrugged.

"Do you need to lay down?" Kurt asked, concerned.

"No." Blaine shook his head, walked into the library, and plopped in one of the big chairs. "You can tell me why you didn't let me know you were transferring here, though."

"I don't know." Kurt admitted, sitting in the seat next to him.

Honestly, he was glad for the break in the tour. He already had forgotten how far they'd come from the dorms and everything was all starting to look the same.

"Honestly, I was trying to talk my dad out of sending me here. I wanted to come but they had to use their honeymoon money to cover the tuition…" Kurt frowned.

"Your dad and his girlfriend got married? She was really sweet at that football game." Blaine smiled.

"Yeah. They did." Kurt nodded and smiled. "It was really nice… I just wish they hadn't given up their honeymoon… she thinks you're sweet too, by the way."

Blaine gave an adorable grin again and then bit his lip.

"I wanted to thank you again for coming to McKinley that day… and meeting me at the Lima Bean these past few times." Kurt bit his own lip. "Sorry I didn't say anything about coming here… I guess I've just been preoccupied."

"I get it." Blaine reassured him. "And there have been times I just haven't wanted to talk to people. Sometimes talking is hard… especially when you're going through stuff."

"Yeah." Kurt nodded, making eye contact. Because honestly, he hadn't wanted to talk to people.

He was anxious about switching schools.

He was anxious to spend more time with Blaine.

Although maybe he shouldn't have been. He felt… safe with Blaine. He also felt at ease—except for the whole having a huge crush on him thing.

But he was sweet and beautiful and he had those _eyes_.

He also felt... scared to get closer to Blaine. He already liked Blaine more than was probably appropriate... but now they were so close. They would see each other daily.

Suddenly, it felt different.

"You won't remember how to get anywhere until at least your third day of classes." Blaine said, taking a piece of paper off of Kurt's lap. "Oh God. You're in my French class. Don't judge me too much."

"I love French." Kurt said.

"Yeah… I don't. I wasn't good at Spanish, Latin, or Italian… French was supposed to be my saving grace, but I think I just can't do it." Blaine sighed. "Oh, you're in Advanced English Four with David… ew, Trig with Wes… I think you've got study hall with me and David."

"I can help you with French." Kurt said, almost shyly.

"Great!" Blaine smiled. "I can help you figure out where you're going… although, honestly… can we do it tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure." Kurt nodded as Blaine stood.

Blaine held out a hand to help Kurt up. "You want some coffee?"

"Yeah but I don't have my car yet. We came up in Dad's truck with my stuff."

Blaine pulled his car keys out of his pocket and shook them. "I've got mine."

"Well, can we get my wallet first?"

"This ones on me, new kid." Blaine smiled. "Do I need to hold your hand to guide you to the parking lot or do you think you've got it?"

"You aren't as cute as you think you are." Kurt said, not even thinking about it. His eyes then widened in horror but Blaine had walked ahead and couldn't see.

"Rumor is that people here think I'm pretty cute." Blaine held open the door. "You coming or not?"


End file.
